DAHLIA
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Uma peça em que a platéia nada pode fazer para intervir e que seus atores não podem escapar, apenas continuar atuando sob a direção de um sádico diretor chamado destino.


"**D.A.H.L.I.A."**

**Autor:** Keiko Maxwell

**Casal:** 1x2 3x4 5xS

**Gênero:** Angst, Romance, AU, Violência, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual... E mais algo que estou tentando descobrir.

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** Uma peça em que a platéia nada pode fazer para intervir e que seus atores não podem escapar, apenas continuar atuando sob a direção de um sádico diretor chamado destino.

**Disclaimer:** Para meu total desespero, ainda não consegui adquirir os direitos autorais sobre Gundam Wing...Logo, nada disso aqui me pertence (talvez alguns personagens originais, caso eles apareçam). Todos os direitos reservados para Bandai, Sunrise e quem mais possuir o registro da marca Gundam (o que não é o meu caso). Tão pouco a musica e letra da mesma me pertence... Essa coisa maravilhosa pertence à fabulosa banda de j-rock X-Japan... Não me processem! Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Essa fic contém assunto e cenas fortes, não aconselhado para aqueles que não sabem diferenciar a realidade da ficção. Caso alguma parte da historia venha a lhe incomodar ou atormentar psicologicamente... Eu avisei!

**Capítulo 01 - Destiny (Destino)**

_"DO NOTHING BUT CRY  
DAY AND NIGHT  
kako to mirai no hazama de  
kawaranai omoi  
kirei na uso ni kaete mo...  
ALL ALONE"_

_(Não faz mais nada além de chorar  
Dia e noite  
Em um estreito espaço entre o passado e o futuro  
Suas memórias permanecerão imutáveis  
Mesmo que você às transforme em belas mentiras...  
Você está completamente sozinho)_

As paredes geladas ressoavam o bater dos pequenos pés sobre o chão de pedra fria e gélida. Esses pequenos passos eram logo substituídos por outros, mais pesados e firmes. Elas eram testemunhas de uma estranha corrida e de uma caçada brutal. Ocultas, caladas, obsoletas. Essas eram elas, não poderiam ser outra coisa, mesmo que desejassem. Mantinham-se frias, mesmo que estivessem banhadas com o mais vivo dos sangues, como ocorria nesse momento. Poderiam servir de abrigo e esconderijo, mas era somente o que podiam fazer.

Os pequenos passos logo cessaram e seus donos se encolheram entre uma das paredes, ambos mantendo a respiração ofegante e cuidando para não produzir o menor dos ruídos. Seus coraçõezinhos batiam rapidamente, formando a composição da trilha sonora. Mantinham os rostos preocupados, concentrados, aflitos e temerosos. Tinham as mãos entrelaçadas em um forte aperto, era a maneira de um garantir ao outro que estavam ali e que sairiam daquela.

"Hee..." A voz miúda e baixa não passou de um murmúrio mas, foi alto o suficiente para que um olhar reprovador se virasse na direção da mesma. Não houve resposta ao chamado. Apenas aquele olhar mortal e um dedo erguido sobre seus lábios, um pedido mudo para que se calasse.

Não demorou muito para que aquelas íris parassem de lhe fitar e voltassem sua atenção para frente novamente, para o lugar de onde vinha o perigo. Apertou mais a mão entre as suas e com muito esforço voltou os olhos para o mesmo lado. Podia sentir tudo o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora e aquilo lhe machucava por dentro. Cerrou os olhos com firmeza e encostou a testa no ombro do amigo, não estava agüentando mais. Aquilo doía tanto! Não sabia exemplificar a dor, apenas estava ali, dentro de si, consumindo-o aos poucos. Apertou a mão entre as suas mais uma vez. Precisava da certeza do outro ali, era tão doloroso. Tentava segurar, mas as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e corriam silenciosamente pela face pequenina e delicada. A dor dentro de si já começava a ser insuportável, lhe envolvia, lhe consumia, lhe tomava a vida e lhe deixava só. Era somente isso: Dor...Dor...Dor. Encolheu-se, queria ter mais alguém, onde ele estava? Onde? Com espanto e surpresa sentiu os braços firmes envolvendo seus ombros e o puxando para perto, para lhe confortar, lhe assegurar, lhe acalmar. Deixou envolver-se no abraço e encaixou a cabeça no pescoço do outro. Era bom estar ali.

"Acalme-se...Estou aqui...Duo..." A voz baixa mas firme sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido enquanto que uma das mãos dançava lentamente em suas costas. Os gestos e palavras serviam mais para simplesmente acalma-lo, eles eram necessários na sua vida - mesmo essa tendo passado tão pouco ainda. Não conseguia imaginar-se sem ele ao seu lado e sabia que a recíproca os olhos violetas e relaxou, era quentinho e reconfortante estar nos braços de seu '_tamena_'. Sentia-se protegido. Reconfortado.

Seu momento de segurança foi abalado com um forte estrondo e a porta do cômodo onde estavam vindo abaixo. Abriu os olhos angustiado, temeroso. E mesmo que rapidamente um pequeno dejavú lhe assombrava novamente. O abraço foi desfeito mais rapidamente do que surgiu e a perda do calor fez com que seu corpo se encolhesse. Começava tudo de novo. Os olhos arregalados olhavam ora para os três homens altos, fortes, malvados, que vinham em sua direção, ora para seu '_tamena_' de pé a sua frente, para lhe proteger. Como se isso fosse possível.

O sorriso desdenhado emoldurando a face do que parecia ser o líder do pequeno bando era claramente visível, assim como as duas íris cinzas e gélidas que brilhavam com a bruxuleante luz do fogo que consumia as poucas casas ao redor. Os trajes em cores escuras pingavam e cheiravam a sangue, morte. A longa espada, segurada firmemente por seu punho direito, possuía sua lamina, outrora prata e reluzente, vermelha e pálida, ostentando as dores e desesperos daqueles que tiveram seu fim pela mesma. As pesadas botas deixando o rastro de quem leva consigo somente a dor como companheira. Presenciou um minuto de silêncio, algo incomodo e pesado, e logo em seguia o movimento rápido dos outros dois homens que haviam lhes encontrado. Estavam cercados.

"Ora...Ora! Parece que achamos os dois ratinhos a se esconder..." O líder falou soando cretinamente cínico. A voz saindo em puro deboche e o sorriso alargando-se sobre a face maltratada pelo tempo e pelas lutas. "Vamos moleques... Já nos cansamos dessa caçada estúpida, facilitem as coisas para nós e prometemos que não irão se machucar...muito."

Os três se aproximavam lentamente, tomando cuidado onde pisavam e analisando toda a situação. Acuados no pseudo circulo que havia se formado, os dois pequenos tomavam posições diferentes. Enquanto as grandes violetas transmitiam medo e receio, os azuis estavam frios e analíticos, esperando o primeiro deslize para poder atacar. Heero passava os olhos rapidamente por cada um dos ocupantes da sala. Em sua mente procurando uma brecha, uma única oportunidade para escapar dali. Ignorou um soluço do menor encolhido aos seus pés. Não poderia deixar sua natureza falar mais alto e ir confortá-lo, mesmo que isso o matasse por dentro. Ele precisava tirá-los de lá. Dentro de si um medo enorme começava a crescer, não queria. Ele iria modificar aquilo, não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu pequeno '_tamena_'.

Uma fração de segundo após um dos homens dar um passo a mais para frente e começar o seu ataque, Heero iniciou seu movimento. Não era difícil para ele desviar daquela investida, mesmo com sua idade de apenas oito anos, mas optou por não o faze-lo, se queria uma chance para sair dali com seu '_tamena_' essa chance era agora. Não pensou mais do que duas vezes antes de se abaixar e com uma enorme facilidade tomar o corpo menor entre seus braços para logo em seguida sentir a lâmina fria lhe ferir o ombro direito, nada muito grave, porém, dolorido. Não gritou ou deixou algum sinal de dor transpassar sua face, apenas fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Ainda não possuía o total controle sobre si mesmo e era tão difícil fazer aquilo, mas sabia que precisava acertar dessa vez ou então estaria condenando ambos.

O líder do bando não parecia nada satisfeito, afinal era um pirralho maltrapilho a enfrentá-los, não deveria ser difícil. Com um movimento sutil da face em direção ao outro homem, não deu mais chances para que qualquer um dos pequenos fizesse um movimento e avançando para cima de seu alvo, deixou que a espada se colocasse entre ambos. Simplesmente não havia como desviar, mas foi com surpresa que a espada chocou-se com a parede sem receber uma nova camada de sangue. Olhou atônito para os lados e sua visão só foi desviar para o alto graças a forte luz que emanava de lá.

Heero possuía um sorriso vitorioso e confiante nos lábios. As asas do dobro do seu tamanho, de um branco impecável e resplandecente, o mantinha no ar. Em seus braços Duo olhava para os homens ao chão e se mantinha fortemente atado ao seu pescoço. Havia conseguido, dariam o fora dali, não haveria mais problema, ambos estariam a salvo. Mostraria pela primeira vez que poderia mudar aquilo tudo, não se deixaria ser guiado, ele iria guiar a partir de agora. Possuía a força e a vontade necessária para isso. Estava provando para si mesmo que era dono de suas decisões. Olhou para seu pequeno '_tanema_' em seus braços e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso tímido em recompensa. Tudo o que precisavam fazer agora era sair dali, algo mais do que fácil dado à vantagem deles. Ou talvez nem tanto assim.

Ao se virar para tomar impulso com os pés no ar e, seguir para uma grande fenda aberta próxima ao teto, Heero deveria ter pressentido que não os deixariam em paz tão cedo. Na verdade ele deveria saber que nunca poderia mudar suas previsões, foi assim antes, por que seria diferente agora? Elas sempre se concretizavam, poderiam ser um pouco diferentes do que havia visto, mas no fim elas aconteciam. E foi com certo espanto que sentiu uma de suas asas ser presas e logo ele dava de cara com o chão. Ainda se sentiu aliviado por ter conseguido virar-se para que seu '_tanema_' não recebesse todo o impacto da queda e de seu corpo por cima do dele, mas sabia que a dor que se espalhava pelo corpo menor era algo alucinante, seu próprio corpo parecia que tinha milhares de agulhas enfiadas por sob a pele. Contorceu-se com alguma dificuldade a fim de ver o que havia prendido em suas asas e foi com espanto que viu as espessas cordas de uma boleadeira enrolando-se por entre a plumagem.

"Nós lhe avisamos pirralho. A dor somente será maior agora." O líder se dirigiu para onde os dois pequenos corpos estavam caídos, era com prazer que apreciava a cena. "Você foi ingênuo em pensar que poderia escapar de nós tão facilmente assim. Caso você não saiba: somos especialistas em caçar '_draagos_'..." A voz cínica e zombeteira era carregada da mais pura e simples malicia, como quem se diverte com um pequeno espetáculo macabro. Parando as costas de Heero, os olhos cinzas fitaram os dois pequenos abraçados e um sorriso sádico se formou nos lábios finos da face deformada. O punho com a espada se ergueu mirando o pescoço de Duo. "E é assim que lidamos com aqueles que nos dão mais trabalho..."

A espada baixou, com velocidade mas não com precisão. O sorriso na face do homem só aumentou no exato momento em que seu pulso tomou uma direção inversa e a lamina acertou certeiramente as plumas brancas da asa esquerda de Heero, cravando-se nela e deixando um buraco do tamanho exato da mesma. O grito que seguiu a cena ressoou pelas paredes, tendo seu timbre amplificado. A pura sensação de dor e desespero ecoando pelo som estridente que se libertou da garganta de Heero fez com que Duo desse em salto e mais do rápido estava envolvendo o corpo do oriental com os braços finos. O sangue esparramou-se formando uma enorme poça ao redor dos dois, manchando roupas e o que mais que este tocasse. Os homens olhavam a cena extasiados, cada com um sorriso de puro prazer no rosto. O líder segurou com mais força a empunhadura da espada e de modo lento retirou-a do meio das penas, agora, rubras.

A voz de Heero tornou a ressoar nas paredes de pedra, o garoto nunca imaginara que tamanha dor pudesse existir no mundo. Era como se cada pedaço de seu corpo fosse segurado por extremidades diferentes e logo depois puxado à exaustão. Sua pele sentia cada mínimo pedaço doer, como milhares de pontos alucinantes de dor. Era algo além dos limites compreensíveis da mente humana, simplesmente doía. Porem quando achou que somente isso seria o bastante, ele sentiu a mesma dor alucinógena de antes, porém em outra região de suas asas. Sabia que agora não estava apenas gritando, sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrendo por sua face. Algo que nunca havia feito durante sua curta vida - retirando a passagem de quando era apenas um bebê - estava fazendo agora. Ao longe sua mente conseguia captar as palavras sussurradas de seu '_tamena_', porém não as conseguia distinguir.

"Aprenda moleque, com Albior não existe '_draagos_' que não possa ser capturado." A voz grave do homem de olhos cinzentos saiu autoritária e cheia de orgulho, como se ele realmente fosse o melhor entre os mercenários caçadores. Talvez até pudesse ser, mas estava longe de ser um homem digno.O sorriso estampava sua face, seus olhos admiravam a cena, estava mais do que orgulhoso da obra que havia criado com aquele pequeno. Um sorriso que somente aquele quem conseguiu realizar o mais profundo dos sonhos estampou sua face e os olhos cinzas brilhavam de contentamento. Tomou impulso com o pé e chutou displicentemente as costelas do asiático que estava em total estado de desespero aos seus pés. A sensação de poder sobrepujar alguém tão facilmente corria em suas veias, era o dono ali e ninguém poderia negar isso.

"Lowe fique encarregado da donzela... O fedelho equivocado é meu." Sua voz saiu com um misto de riso, que lhe deu um aspecto sombrio, ameaçador. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximou dos dois e sem qualquer delicadeza ou gentileza, fez com que Duo se colocasse de pé, afastando os dois pequenos. Com o sorriso desenhado em sua face, Albior se aproximou de Heero e agachando-se ao seu lado falou com a voz amena e cínica ao mesmo tempo. "Você escolheu dessa forma...Agora vai ser pior." Puxando o corpo menor e ferido com um só movimento, fez Heero ficar de pé e logo após o estava arrastando para fora daquele local.

As casas crepitavam abaixo das chamas laranjas, dando a única iluminação para aquele ambiente. O que antes era uma vila tranqüila, agora poderia ser descrita como um pequeno pedaço do inferno. Os olhos cobaltos miravam à destruição lenta do local onde chamara de lar, a dor anuviando pouco a pouco seu pensamento e sentido. Sentiu sua perna bater em algo no meio caminho e quando fixou o olhar no local desejou no mesmo instante não o ter feito: o 'algo' em que batera era a perna de um dos moradores da vila, completamente coberta de sangue e sem vida, assim como o resto do corpo. Sentiu ânsia de vomito e uma revolta iminente. Tudo o que conhecia e amava estava agora como aquele corpo: morto. Os únicos que se ainda estavam vivos era ele e seu '_tamena_' porém temia por essa vida que possuíam agora.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com um baque seco e suas costas chocando-se com algo duro e gélido. Não precisou fazer esforço algum para descobrir onde fora jogado: estava agora cativo em uma cela de transporte. Somente uma das cincos que seguiam apinhada de pessoas. Com a asa ainda pingando sangue, tentou se levantar apoiado em uma das grades, algo incrivelmente difícil. Olhou a sua volta procurando algum sinal de Duo e se sentiu incrivelmente aliviado quando o encontrou encolhido de encontro às grades de uma outra cela. Um pequeno sorriso de tranqüilidade transpassou seus lábios antes de tombar inerte sobre o assoalho do local.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Nada ali parecia o que era. _

_Sua visão estava turva, difícil de enxergar. Uma enorme quantidade de fumaça o forçava a ficar com os olhos semi-cerrados. _

_Sua respiração estava descompassada, pesada e difícil._

_Percebia que estava correndo. Os pés batendo sobre um chão liso, branco, sofisticado. Seus movimentos sendo dificultados por uma estranha veste que lhe barrava os tornozelos e por dores em seu corpo todo._

_A sua volta um pequeno tumulto, algo que deveria ter estourado, afinal não haveria outra explicação para tanta fumaça assim._

_Sentiu a pegada firme em seu pulso e numa visão rápida se deu de cara com um par de olhos verdes. Profundos e marcantes, como se quisessem lhe passar força e coragem para continuar. E pareceu fazer efeito._

_Dobrou um final de corredor, dando em uma ampla sala, um hall de entrada. Olhou para os lados no momento em que parou. A pegada firme ainda em seu pulso. O dono dos olhos verdes olhava para os lados, procurando por algo ou alguém. Conseguiu definir uns poucos fios loiros por sobre o capuz escuro que ele usava._

_Não soube o porquê, mas começou a olhar para os lados como se também procurasse por alguém e foi com surpresa e espanto que visualizou uma figura pequena e tímida parada no topo da escada. Os olhos violetas fitando-o severamente e os braços envolto a um pescoço desconhecido._

_Não conseguia distinguir quem era a pessoa que estava com os braços possessivamente ao redor de Duo, do SEU 'tamena', mas sentiu uma raiva incontrolável, meio insana. Ganas de simplesmente pular no pescoço de quem quer que estivesse encostado em seu 'tamena' daquela maneira._

_Teria avançado para cima dos dois mas com um puxão forte em seu pulso acabou sendo impedido de tal ato. Voltou seu olhar para o rapaz que estava a sua frente e novamente cruzando seus olhos azuis com os verdes percebeu o que tinha que fazer._

_Sua corrida recomeçaria, mas antes não pode evitar virar a face para o topo da escada novamente. Os olhos violáceos lhe mirando agora como em um pedido mudo de salvação, ele sabia o que estava se passando ali. Sentiu seu coração se apertar, nada poderia fazer. Teve tempo de ainda mirar a face do rapaz que mantinha seu 'tamena' cativo e conseguiu definir apenas uma coisa: dois olhos de um preto profundo e invejosos._

**oOoOoOoOo**

As orbes azuis abriram-se assustadas. A respiração escapando de seus lábios de modo rápido e curto. Gotas gélidas de suor escorriam por sua testa para o encontro do fim de sua face infantil. Demorou um momento para se localizar onde estava e lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera, mas sua mente fora eficaz. Não fez parecer que tudo havia sido um pequeno pesadelo, mais rápido do que fosse possível, a enxurrada de imagens em câmera acelerada preencheu sua mente e a constatação de que agora não estava mais em seu lar lhe atingiu diretamente.

Sentou-se com alguma dificuldade. Os vários hematomas pelo corpo doendo de modo incompreensível não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo parar, não naquele momento. As asas brancas não eram mais visíveis em suas costas, tudo o que sobrara delas foram as manchas de sangue sobre a blusa que utilizava, mas nem isso importou no momento. Tudo o que lhe importava era procurar por seu '_tanema_'.

Devido a escuridão que o cercava - provavelmente a noite que agora cobria a todos com seu manto negro - sua visão demorou um pouco para enfim habituar-se e começar a correr os olhos rapidamente por sobre todas as pessoas presente no local.

Tão logo quanto o possível, conseguiu ter uma noção básica de como estava montado o acampamento onde se encontrava: ao lado de sua cela estava uma outra, a que vira apinhada de pessoas, entretanto, agora ela se encontrava apenas com uns dois ocupantes, Duo não estava entre eles. Um pouco mais a frente o resto do que horas antes poderia ter sido uma fogueira deixava que seu calor se propagasse com as brisas frias que adentravam sem dó naquela região. Em cada lado da fogueira e de frente para as celas, duas tendas estavam montadas. Alguns poucos homens se encontravam em volta das brasas que ainda tentavam sobreviver a brisa noturna, uns simplesmente caminhavam a passos curtos fazendo a ronda e guarda da local, havia aqueles, ainda, que não soube precisar onde se encontravam.

Não foi com assombro ou surpresa que presenciou um homem aproximando-se de sua cela. O porte brutal do rapaz ao andar e a pesada maça presa a sua cintura não deixou duvidas de que aquele era mais um caçador. Observou quando o mesmo abriu a passagem pela grade e o puxou com força de lá. Delicadeza era uma palavra que não existia no dicionário daquelas pessoas.

Seu corpo protestou ante ao ato e lhe todos os seus membros fizeram questão de que se lembrasse de que mal tinha condições para ficar em pé. A dor ainda tão viva quanto presente em seus músculos, assim que no sangue e manchas que haviam ficado em sua pele. Talvez se estivesse em um estado um pouco melhor teria pensado em tentar uma fuga, mas duas coisas o impediam: sua dor, que não lhe deixava raciocinar, e a falta de seu '_tanema_'.

Fora guiado até uma das tendas e empurrado com força para dentro desta. O ar quente e abafado que lhe recebeu estava carregado de aromas excêntricos e diversos. O ar puro e frio da noite se mantinha do lado de fora, e ali dentro, a única coisa que reinava era um aconchego sufocante. Recobrou o equilíbrio e olhou com atenção a sua volta. Reconheceu rostos, viu outro novos e reconheceu a figura de seu '_tanema_' a alguns poucos metros de si. Teve ganas de correr e abraçar o corpo menor, mas algo preso a seu pescoço fez com que parasse, uma maldita corrente de ferro negro rodeava seu pescoço, limitando seus movimentos.

Ouviu o riso baixo e sarcástico dos homens ali presentes. Sentiu quando Albior, o mesmo que lhe prendera, se aproximou de si. O toque da mão áspera contra a pele de sua face, os olhos cinzas analisando-o. O asco preenchendo todo o seu ser em menos de um minuto. Tudo ali lhe mostrando que era fraco. Era apenas uma criança que achava ser capaz de manipular o destino a bel prazer apenas por esse ser caprichoso e se mostrar para si.

"Preparem-nos, temos a melhor oferta para oferecer ao reino de Oz esse ano." A voz de comando, o tom autoritário, a ordem passada para aqueles que lhe seguiam. Albior foi ouvido e suas ordens seriam acatadas ali dentro o mais rápido possível. Dentro do caçador a plenitude por esse ano poder oferecer algo valioso ao soberano do reino e, lógico, a felicidade por saber que uma grande quantia de moedas de ouro lhe rechearia os bolsos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

As paredes brancas e puras contradiziam o que se passava ao redor. A pureza imensa do cômodo - móveis claros, tapeçarias trabalhadas com desenhos calmos, cortinas brancas - tudo parecia ter sido feito com um certo cinismo, um sarcasmo. Um palco mal montado para a peça a se apresentar. Talvez até não fosse por chacota, apenas um gosto do morador da mansão. Ou então um cenário montado anteriormente para outro espetáculo, mas que fora esquecido de ser modificado. Nunca se saberia ao certo.

No centro de todo esse palco, dois atores contracenando. Os olhos claros e redondos de uma pequena gazela estampando um medo verdadeiro, ficando ainda mais bonito e brilhoso com as lagrimas que lhe enfeitavam, ora rolando pela face delicada de jovem, ora simplesmente ficando ali: ao marejo das orbes. Os cabelos castanhos claros caindo em fios lisos e retos por sobre o ombro. A pele exposta, o corpo nu e nada lhe tampando essa tentação.

Seu parceiro, entretanto, tinha os olhos azuis de um claro frio e sem sentimento algum lhe mostrando que a dura realidade era aquela vivenciada. Os cabelos loiros aplatinados caindo em uma cascata longa pelas costas, as vestes altivas, sérias, lhe dando o ar de nobreza que tudo mais ao redor deveria mostrar. O corpo moldado com perfeição pelas vestes, e por anos de treinamentos, preparação para essa grande encenação.

"E você ainda acredita? Oh, pequena tola! Como acha que tudo pode ser assim...tão perfeito? Não existe perfeição! Esse mundo é só crueldade e dor! Final felizes só acontecem em contos de fadas e sinto lhe informar...mas você está longe de ter uma historia dessas."

O som da bota pesada recoaram de modo seco pelo aposento, o continuo barulho dos passos se tornando ritmado conforme este se aproximava mais de seu pequeno alvo. Encolhida, no canto do cômodo, abraçando-se, buscando de modo desesperador um consolo para si mesmo. Abaixou-se e tocou a face coberta de lágrimas, seus olhos sendo refletidos nas íris marejadas a sua frente.

"Acabou...O seu 'Viveram felizes para sempre' não acontecerá."

Baixou a espada, cravando-a com maestria no abdômen delicado a sua frente. O sangue voando para suas vestes brancas não fez com que desse um passo sequer para trás. Agora tinha mais do que a metade de seu corpo banhado pela tintura rubra e algumas gotas salpicadas pela face. Retirou a espada de sua bainha de carne e levou a mão encharcada com o sangue para os lábios.

"E assim a princesa descobre que seu príncipe encantado na verdade era o seu carrasco...A morte veio disfarçada pelo mais puro cetim e não haverá beijo para salva-la desse sono eterno."

Um sorriso desenhou seus lábios e retirou-se da sala, seus passos deixando o rastro de sangue, mas nem se importando com este pequeno detalhe. No canto, jogada de uma maneira disforme, o corpo ainda quente de uma jovem tornava-se pálido e o chão ao seu redor ganhava a coloração vermelha, a mesma coloração que outrora servira de tapete para seu príncipe, agora transformado em seu algoz.

Sozinho no amplo corredor de paredes altas, seus passos não faziam se quer o barulho característico da bota, andava com calma, afinal não havia motivo para ter pressa. As vestes de cortes retos e bordados dourados estavam banhados com o rubro sangue. Um sorriso calmo desenhava-se em sua face. Mais um trabalho completo. Logo não haveriam mais '_draagos_' no reino, uma satisfação para si. A realização de um sono para seu rei. O sentimento de satisfação percorrendo em doses altas seu sistema nervoso.

Entretanto seu momento foi quebrado pelos passos apressados no corredor em que se encontrava. Erguendo a vista pode finalmente avistar a origem do som. Do lado oposto ao seu, um rapaz com curtos cabelos escuros corria em sua direção. As vestes mais simples, porem não luxuosas, lhe indicava a posição de um simples mensageiro do reino. Seus passos morreram assim que o jovem se encontrava a alguns passos de si mesmo. A pose magnífica que se esperava dele não deixando em duvida que aquele que se encontrava ali era um dos melhores dentro do palácio.

"Sinto lhe interromper my lord, entretanto venho lhe informar que uma nova comitiva acaba de chegar ao palácio e parece que dessa vez eles possuem algo muito bom."

Com uma mesura o mensageiro terminou sua fala e ficou aguardando a ordem para prosseguir. Os olhos castanhos do jovem pregados ao chão, não se atrevendo a levantar sequer para uma pequena espiada. O simples movimento poderia fazer com que sua cabeça não se encontrasse mais sobre o pescoço no momento seguinte. Sentiu os músculos relaxarem quando a voz grave do loiro a sua frente retumbou pelas paredes.

"Peça que eles aguardem um momento, logo estarei lá."

"Aviso Vossa Majestade...?"

"Não será necessário."

Os olhos azuis claros observaram o corpo do pequeno mensageiro se curvar mais para o chão antes de finalmente este se levantar e seguir pelo mesmo caminho que fizera. Passou a mão pela franja, tirando a mesma de frente da face, para em fim deixar que um sorriso maldoso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Se era quem esperava que fosse, tinha certeza que o que ele possuía era melhor do que o pobre mensageiro supunha. A vontade sádica de ficar frente a frente com um novo brinquedo fez seu sangue correr mais rápido, agora sua mão formigava para tocar novamente o cabo da espada. Mas sabia que não poderia se dar a esse luxo, a mercadoria teria mais valor se fosse utilizada antes, não poderia simplesmente deixar que seu impulso lhe trouxesse um castigo ou o desgosto de seu imperador.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Teria observado melhor o caminho por onde era guiado se não se encontrasse com correntes prendendo seus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. Parecia mais um animal selvagem tentando ser domado do que um ser humano. Aquilo poderia ser quase humilhante, se ele soubesse o que isso significava com aquela idade. Os poucos vestígios de imagem que seus olhos conseguiam captar, eram paredes com decorações luxuosas, algo que nunca antes havia visto. E naquele momento não teria tempo para contemplá-las. Com um forte puxão sentiu seu corpo ir novamente para frente, forçando seus pés a andarem, mesmo que de modo desajeitado a fim de não acabar caindo.

Nunca antes havia sido vestido com roupas tão luxuosas como estava agora e nem havia visto seu '_tamena_' da mesma forma. A túnica de tecido fino e delicado caindo de modo gracioso pelas formas do corpo pueril de Duo lhe dava ganas de cobri-lo e não permitir que mais ninguém tivesse direito aquela visão. Sentia ciúmes do jovem ao seu lado, pois sabia que ele era seu e que protege-lo era seu dever, um dever que não podia ser cumprido no momento. Sua situação não era muito diferente, suas vestes eram muito parecidas com as de seu companheiro, tirando que uma calça de corte reto e incrivelmente grudada a pele lhe cobria as pernas. Não havia ornamentos ou algum tipo de jóia para si, enquanto que em Duo elas lhe enfeitavam os cabelos e o pescoço, mas a beleza que ainda havia em suas vestes era o suficiente para fazer com que se sentisse estranho. Um luxo que nunca antes havia tido a sua volta, sentia que não iria durar para sempre.

Não foi com surpresa alguma que sentiu seus passos serem parados sem aviso algum, o rapaz que lhe puxava as correntes simplesmente colocara um braço a sua frente, para fazê-lo parar, pela maneira haviam chego. A sala em si era ampla, paredes altas, com a mesma decoração de todo o resto do lugar. Uma porta ao fundo desta, do lado inverso ao qual haviam entrado, e uma longa mesa ao seu centro, com bancos ao seu redor. Um salão de refeições. Seus olhos correram para todos os lados, observou janelas e posições dos adultos pela sala, a vontade de ainda tentar escapar dali era grande. Não poderia simplesmente deixar que seu destino se concretizasse. Mas a idéia de tentar uma nova fuga desapareceu de seu mente ao depositar os olhos em Duo. Não conseguiria sair dali sem ele e deixa-lo lá não era opção para si.

Apertando o punho, ergueu a cabeça e se pos a observar a pessoa que entrava na sala. O ar imponente acentuado pela farda vermelha era para colocar medo e impor respeito em qualquer um que se atrevesse a lhe desafiar ou tentar algo contra si. Mas para Heero isso nada significava. Já havia antes observado mais homens fardados e do exercito do que poderia imaginar, não seria aquele diferente para si. Apenas se sua mente infantil conseguisse perceber o perigo que corria, teria visto que aquela situação era completamente diferente das anteriores.

Observou quando o homem parou a frente de Duo. Os longos cabelos loiros desse caindo soltos e lisos pelas costas altas, a mão enluvada com a cor branca tocando o rosto de seu '_tamena_' e lhe fazendo olhar para si. Não gostou daquilo, muita intimidade para alguém que nem ao menos lhes conhecia. Mordeu o lábio inferior a fim de conter sua raiva, não poderia tentar mais nada e por a vida de Duo em perigo. Não mais. Assim aguardou em silêncio enquanto o mais velho parecia fazer uma análise completa de seu parceiro, antes dele virar para si e com alguns poucos passos se aproximar. Era a sua vez.

Os olhos azuis de Heero cruzaram com os azuis claros do rapaz mais velho, não gostara da sensação. Não gostara do rapaz, não se sentia confortável e com isso fechou a face. Os olhos correndo rapidamente por seu rosto e porte físico, lhe analisando como um simples objeto, uma mercadoria para lhe colocar o valor pertencente a si. Não foi uma sensação boa, aos poucos sua mente sabia o que viria a seguir. Amaldiçoou seu destino e seu dom.

"Oitocentas peças pelos dois." A voz grossa do homem loiro chegou a seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que lhe observava se levantar e seguir rumo a onde Albior se encontrava. Agora era questão de tempo, era ver se o caçador iria aceitar a oferta ou recusa-la.

"Os dois juntos valem pelo menos mil peças! Não foi algo fácil conseguir traze-los com vida para cá."

"Meu caro Albior, é pegar ou lagar. Você sabe que em nenhum outro lugar do reino conseguirá um valor próximo a isso..."

"Meu caro Major Zechs... Esses dois são mais do que um rostinho bonito. Tenho total certeza que até mesmo você gostara de brincar com ambos..."

"Sim, eu gostaria e muito. Entretanto, não gostei do olhar do mais velho, ele tem determinação e isso é algo perigoso... Assim não arrisco mais do que oitocentas peças pelos dois juntos."

Heero reparou como Albior pareceu se enfurecer e praguejar baixo. Pela maneira não valia tanto quando o líder do bando de caça pensara e aquilo lhe dava uma satisfação enorme dentro de si. Deveria ter se esforçado apenas um pouco mais para fazer com que seu valor baixasse, assim o risco de ambos serem vendidos de tal maneira iria diminuir, pena que pensara nisso apenas agora. Teria que se contentar com o preço oferecido pelo tal de Zechs não satisfazer as esperanças do caçador. Gosto que não pode sentir.

Foi com uma agonia no peito que observou Albior ceder ao preço sugerido e fechar a venda com o rapaz loiro. Estava realmente sendo vendido. Não passava agora de um simples objeto, uma mercadoria de troca de valores. Ele e Duo. Sentiu seu sangue esquentar por dentro e a vontade de partir para cima daqueles que resolviam qual era o preço de sua vida de forma tão banal. Mas conteve o impulso antes de realmente o satisfazer. Não havia como conseguir algum sucesso tentando uma abordagem assim, tudo a sua volta lhe gritava isso na cara. Não valia a pena ariscar tanto por isso. Não aponto de perder seu '_tamena_'. Correu os olhos para a direção onde se encontrava Duo, o garoto estava cabisbaixo, com os violetas pregados no chão claro. Era como se seu pequeno companheiro soubesse mais do que poderia imaginar que ele sabia. Queria abraçá-lo. Conforta-lo de alguma forma e lhe falar que sairiam daquela encrenca. Apenas lhe passar alguma segurança, para assim trazer um pouco de paz para o coração tão ligado ao seu. Mas sabia que era uma mentira. Uma mentira para tentar acalmar a sua própria angustia.

E como se tudo ainda não passasse de um estranho jogo de pega, observou quando o acordo por fim era fechado e sem aviso prévio sentiu outras mãos lhe puxando as correntes. E foi tudo rápido demais: Albior lhe olhando com um sorriso cínico. Zechs se aproximando de Duo e lhe tocando a face novamente enquanto segurava as correntes que o prendiam. Dois soldados lhe segurando, por fim, entre os braços e pernas. Duo sendo levado para distante de si. A visão dos olhos violetas suplicando por sua ajuda antes de sumirem atrás da porta que se fechava a sua frente e apenas o som de sua voz gritando o nome do '_tamena_' ressoasse pelas altas paredes de pedra. Paredes que nada podiam fazer, além de presenciarem mudamente aquela macabra peça teatral que o destino gostava de ensaiar para o espetáculo final, como se fosse um diretor sádico e elas, as paredes, fossem seu publico alvo.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Cantinho da autora**

Ohhh God! Finalmente coloco no ar uma das fics que mais vim trabalhando durante esse tempo. D.a.h.l.i.a. é uma fic filha para mim (quase igual Neverland). As duas foram iniciadas quando estava voltando com o pique para escrever nos fandons... Acho que dá para perceber bem o que tive de idéias logo que elas voltaram, né?

Com essa fic quero colocar uma pequena brincadeira também: como a estória se passa num mundo imaginado e tudo mais, ela possui termos que foram criados por mim, entretanto os significados dos mesmos vão aparecendo aos poucos com o decorrer da estória, mas como sou uma pessoa muito criativa (certo, admito, sou nada criativa lol), esses termos são anagramas de palavras já existentes.

Bem, a brincadeira se consiste no seguinte: todas as palavras vão estar em itálico e entre aspas simples no corpo da estória, ao achar ela, vocês meus queridos leitores vão ter a brincadeira de ficar tentando decifrar de qual palavra ela veio. O primeiro que me passar a resposta certa vai ter o direito de meter o dedo no decorrer da fic. Sim, eu vou acatar com sugestões e idéias daqueles que acertarem o anagrama. As únicas regras do jogo é o seguinte:

1 – a resposta do anagrama vai ter que ser me enviado em uma review; E não vou aceitar reviews apenas com o anagrama, vai ter que ter algo comentando da fic também! (ah sim, por favor aqueles que não possuem conta no site, favor deixarem o e-mail para contato, ta?)

2 – A primeira resposta correta que chegar ao meu e-mail (contando como data a data de recebimento), será a resposta vencedora do capítulo;

3 – Após uma palavra ter sido decifrada em um capítulo, mesmo que apareça em outro, ela não será levada em consideração;

Bem, é isso... Fica ai o primeiro capitulo de D.A.H.L.I.A. Só para constar e como dado da brincadeira, essa fic vai ter por volta de 11 capítulos. Espero que todos gostem e que vocês apreciem o desenvolvimento dela.

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2008


End file.
